


Sweet Sixteen

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [58]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Teen fic, sixteenth birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Chris and Darren celebrate their daughter's sixteenth birthday.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Sixteen

It was 4:05 in the morning and Chris’ alarm had just woke him up. He groaned seeing as it was still dark outside but they had a big day ahead of them.

Checking his phone, he looks through all his notifications, missed calls, texts, and several emails. He sent a text to his husband then got out of bed to go wake his girls.

He made his way over to his oldest daughter, Emery’s room and smiled as she slept peacefully in her canopy bed.

“Emery.” He whispers as he walks on the carpeted floor closer to his daughter’s bed. “Emery. Wake up baby girl.”

Emery groans and rolls over, opening her eyes to face her mother.

“Happy birthday sweet girl.” Chris says and presses a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.” She smiles and rubs her eyes sitting up in front of Chris.

“My first born is already sixteen. Wow I feel old.”

“You’re only thirty nine, mom. You’re not even forty yet.”

“I know, I know. It’s just crazy how fast time flies.”

“Yeah.” She sighs and yawns. “Um, why did you wake me up this early? I mean we have the whole day to celebrate.”

“Well because daddy and I planned a trip for you to take to New York.”

She gasps and eyes widened as the realization hit her, “You mean we’re going to New York City?!”

“Maybe.” Chris nervously smiles. “And maybe we’re going to see daddy’s show.”

“Oh my god really?!” She gasps again and squeals flinging herself forward into Chris’ arms. “Thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet, sweetie. We have a long flight and a long day ahead of us so go take a shower, I packed your bag last night so that’s all set. Be ready by five because that’s when we leave for the airport.”

“Okay! I’ll be quick!” She says and flies out of bed, running into her bathroom.

Chris laughs then goes back into his own room, texting his other two daughters good morning before heading into the shower once Emery was done.

He and Darren have three beautiful girls together. Their oldest, Emery. Then Sage who’s 13 and Peyton who’s 11.

Darren misses his family like crazy so he and Chris wanted to surprise Emery with a trip to NYC to see him on Broadway for her birthday in Hedwig, but that is not the only surprise which she’ll find out later. They’ve been trying to find time to bring the kids to see him but with school and other activities, only Chris was able to see his husband on opening night. Their two daughters knew about it and weren’t that upset they couldn’t go. They understood they were too young but are glad their sister gets to go, so they’re staying with their grandparents for the weekend.

Both of them were ready by 4:45 so Chris made sure they had everything, their plane tickets, made sure the animals had food, and locked all the doors before heading to LAX.

Emery was so excited but still very tired after her early wake up call. They both got Starbucks at the airport after going through security and all that fun stuff. Now it was almost 6AM and their flight wasn’t due to leave until 6:10.

They waited and Emery ended up falling back asleep on Chris’ shoulder so he let her sleep until their flight was called. Once they boarded, he told her she could go back to sleep so she did and they both fell out after the plane took off.

**-Six Hours Later-**

Their plane landed at JFK and since they only packed their Louis Vuitton carry-on, they didn’t have to go to baggage claim so they were able to get to their car hopefully without a hassle.

Of course fans and paparazzi were there trying to get as many pictures as they could of Chris and his daughter. He ignored them as did his daughter since she knows it’s usually like this due to her parents’ fame.

They eventually made it to their blacked out car and left the airport on their way into Manhattan.

“Is daddy at his apartment or rehearsal? He told me last night he had rehearsal early this morning.” Emery says while looking through her phone. She had some texts from her friends wishing her happy birthday as they were getting up for school and even a text from Darren.

“Um. I think he’s at rehearsal since it’s only eight-thirty.” Chris tells her, checking his own phone.

They arrived at Darren’s apartment building and carried their bags to the door where a doorman kindly opened it for them.

Chris gets the extra key from the lady at the front desk then they make their way up to the twentieth floor. They find Darren’s apartment and Chris puts the knee in the knob, twisting it once it was unlocked.

“Do you think daddy has f-”

“Surprise!” Darren shouts raising his arms in the air.

Emery squeals with excitement and runs to her father giving him a big hug.

“I thought you had rehearsal?!”

“I lied. I am an actor after all.” He says and kisses his daughter’s head. “Happy birthday my beautiful girl.”

“Thank you, daddy.”  
He sends her a wink and goes to greet his husband with a long awaited kiss. Chris moans into his husband’s kiss and Emery had to look away from her parents PDA.

“God I missed kissing those lips.” Chris exhales as they break apart.

“Me too.” Darren murmurs and closes the gap between them once more with another sweet kiss.

“So,” Darren turns to face their daughter with his arms still around his husband. “We have the whole day to do whatever you want then obviously tonight is the show.”

“Yeah, um, I was kinda hoping we could maybe get some food and go shopping in SoHo?”

“Whatever you want, babe. It’s your day.” He reminds her.

“Okay, dad.” She smiles and is pulled into a group hug by her parents.

Emery truly was a lucky girl.

**\---**

The three of them spent the day in SoHo shopping and eating and just having a great time. Of course they spoiled their daughter with whatever she wanted, but the thing is she never really asks for much so it was always a treat to go shopping with her parents. She may be spoiled but she never acted like a spoiled brat because they raised her to have respect, and to be sweet, and kind, and she turned out to be amazing.

By the time they returned to Darren’s apartment it was already 6:30 and Darren had to leave soon to get ready for his show.

He packed his bag and set it by the door then joined his husband and daughter who were sitting in the living room going through all the stuff she bought.

“Hey Em, I found this in the kitchen. I don’t know what it is but it has your name on it.” He has her a small white box with a red bow.

“Oh, um, that wasn’t there before.” Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she took the box from Darren’s hands.

He joins his husband, by sitting beside him with a smile on his face.

Emery pulled the bow from the box, removed the lid, and a pair of car keys fell out. She gasps as she grabs them and holds them up in front of her.

“You got me a car?!” She screams as her smile grows. “Where is it?!”

“Yes. Mommy and I got you a car and it’s back home in California. Grandpa’s gonna bring it over once we go back.”

“Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She kept on screaming and attacked her parents in a big hug.

“You’re welcome, baby. You deserve it. After all, you’re only sixteen once.”

“Right you are, dad.” She says and squeals again squeezing the keys in her hands.

“Well, I really have to go.” Darren says, getting up from the couch. “I’ll see you guys later okay?” He gives his husband and daughter a hug and kiss then leaves them in his apartment.

Chris and Emery both took showers before getting ready for the shower. They both dressed up but nothing too fancy just a simple burgundy cocktail dress for Emery and a button down shirt with tight jeans for Chris.

At the theater, they were let in from the stage door and went to see Darren while he was getting his makeup done. They stay and chat for a bit then head to their reserved seats in the theater while Darren gets ready to hit the stage.

As the show started, the crowd cheered for Darren. There were many die hard fans of his and Chris’ there just screaming and trying to get their attention from their seats. Emery found it hilarious no matter how hard her parents tried to avoid it.

The show went on and Emery loved seeing her dad on stage. He was so happy being up there, being in the spotlight, singing his heart out. It was pretty great having your parent be a world known superstar, both of her parents rather.

Towards the end of the show, a crew came and got both Chris and Emery, bringing them backstage while Darren was still onstage about to perform his final song.

He held the microphone in hand, trying to catch his breath, smiling out at the sold out crowd.

“Good evening everybody. How are you all feeling tonight?” He asks and everyone claps or cheers as loud as they possibly could.

“Thank you all so much for coming tonight to see the show, uh, some of you may or may not know but today is my daughter’s sixteenth birthday. And I’d like to invite her on stage, so everybody give it up for Emery!” He shouts and the crew member signals her to walk on stage to her father.

She nervously stepped forward with a nudge from Chris and made her way over to her father.

He wraps his arm around her with a big smile on his face and she looks out, hardly able to see the crowd from the bright lights.

“It’s probably weird seeing daddy all dressed up in makeup and a wig like this, huh?”

“A little.” She says into the microphone, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Well, sixteen years ago Chris was in labor and thirteen hours later little Emery Parker came into our lives. The first time I saw her, I...” He trails off as he chokes up and the crowd awws. “I saw this little girl who was a part of me and a part of Chris and she was the most beautiful baby in the entire world. I held her in my arms and I knew that this was my baby. My girl.” He sniffles and Emery had a single tear rolling down her cheek. “Then the day she called me daddy, I cried, like a baby.” He laughs. “My baby girl whom I helped create just called me daddy and my heart melted. So Emery, my sweet baby girl, I hope you had an amazing sixteenth birthday. We love you so much and I am so honored that I get to be your dad.”

“I love you.” She says and gives him a hug.

“I love you too, honey.” He says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Oh wait there’s one more thing.” He adds and starts to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ getting everyone in the theater to join in.

Emery was smiling from ear to ear as they sang to her. It was such a magical moment, one she’ll never forget.

Once they were done singing, she went back to the side of the stage with her mother and they finished watching the show as Darren performed the closing number.

Afterwards, Darren meets his family in his dressing room where they had flowers waiting for him. The three of them take a quick picture together to remember the night then he takes a quick shower and Chris takes his daughter back to the apartment.

Later that night, Darren returned back to his apartment and quietly made his way into his bedroom where his husband was in bed watching tv.

“Hey.” Chris says and pulls his glasses off. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry. Some fans are just so damn pushy.” Darren says as he starts to change out of his clothes and into some sweats.

“Tell me about it.” Chris smiles watching his husband undress, getting a tad aroused.

Darren climbed in next to his husband and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his body.

“Mmm, I missed this.” He hums.

“Me too.”

They both sigh and stare at the tv.

“Can you believe Emery’s already sixteen, Chris? Where the hell did the time go?” He asks.

“I know. Goes by fast.”

“Mhm. What have our other two been up to? I miss my girls.”

“They’ve been good. Busy, with school stuff but you know the same old. They miss you too.”

“I wish they were here.”

“I do too.” Chris says and turns to his other side so that he was facing Darren. “I miss when they were all babies but that they’re growing up so fast and I hate it.”

Darren hums in agreement then leans forward giving his husband a kiss.

“I don’t want you to leave in two days. I want you to stay forever.” Darren frowns.

“I wish I could, babe, but we do have priorities. Besides you’ll be home in two weeks, you’ll survive.”

“I guess.” He sighs and yawns.

“Get some sleep babe. We’ve had a busy day.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They share one more kiss then close their eyes, drifting off to sleep in each other’s embrace.

**-Two Days Later-**

“Let me know when you land okay?”

“I will babe.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The two adults share goodbye hugs and kisses then he moves onto his daughter.

“Did you have a good birthday weekend?” He asks her.

“The best.” She says, giving him a hug. “Thank you for everything, daddy.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I’ll see you in two weeks okay?”

“Yep. Love you.”

“Love you too, princess.” He says, kissing her on the cheek.

He and Chris say one more goodbye then he watches his husband and daughter walk off to catch their flight.

“Thanks for taking me here for my birthday, mom.”

“You’re welcome babe. I’m glad you had a good birthday.”

“Me too. But I can’t wait to go home and sleep in my bed.”

“You are so your father’s daughter.” He comments wrapping his arm around his daughter. “C’mon, let’s get back home.”


End file.
